PREGNANCY
by drakemi'owne
Summary: “I’m pregnant,”Thus were the words of Hermione Granger to his steady boyfriend of one year, Ronald Weasley. DMHG still. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Author's note: It has been a long time since I have written a story. I hope you like this one. Please don't compare this to my other story, **Ooh, baby?**, okay? Thanks. Please review after reading^^ Plus, i do not own Harry Potter, ayt?

* * *

"I'm pregnant,"

Thus were the words of Hermione Granger to his steady boyfriend of one year, Ronald Weasley.

"I…I'm going to be a f-father?!" Ronald croaked out in the middle of ravishing a turkey leg. He swallowed hard, let go of the leg and took Hermione in the shoulders.

"Did I hear you right, Hermione?" He was grinning now, looking around at the people inside a small diner in Diagon Alley. Hermione nodded and was smiling exquisitely now too. She didn't even mind how the greasy hands of her boyfriend were holding her sleeveless shoulders.

She was quite nervous when she received the letter from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She didn't know if Ron would like to have a child so soon, considering they just finished 7th year and were on their way to a beautiful career.

"We have to get married immediately!" Ron blurted out when he let go of her and started to eat again. Hermione's head snapped up and stared at Ron.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? I want that baby to be an official Weasley! Hah! Wait till Mum hears this, she'll be ecstatic!" Hermione smiled warmly and stroked her slightly bumpy belly. She was not yet ready, but if Ronald is then she will, eventually.

* * *

"_That blasted red-headed freak! How could he be so…so…Ugh! Whatever did I do to him? He was the one parading with Lavender everyday! Smooching in corners and doing Merlin knows what else! And he has the nerve to tell me to sod off! Who's the girlfriend here? I am! Not that Lavender Brown! I hope he chokes when they start digging their mouths with their tongues!" Hermione was shouting at the bottle of firewhisky settled on the stone floor of the Prefect's bathroom. She took a swig and started rambling on again. She was so pissed and quite drunk when someone entered her sanctuary._

"_Tsk, tsk. There isn't a cure for insecurity, Granger." Draco Malfoy said from the archway to the tub. He was still wearing his school robes when he leaned like a god on the edge of the tub, right in front of Hermione._

"_You best get away from here, Malfoy, or I'll hex you to your father in Azkaban!" Hermione said furiously, her face flushed from the alcohol. She had her hand raised as if she was holding a wand. Draco smirked at how she looked._

"_Don't smile at me, you creep!" She took another swig from her bottle but it was already empty._

"_Ahh, I bet you would want my company now, seeing that you don't have enough drink to pour your heart out," Draco smirked once more._

"_Who would want your company? A silly little spoiled brat like you? I'd rather shag myself senseless than have an actual conversation with you!" She struggled to get up and stand straight while saying this._

"_Really now? Tsk, tsk. Pity. I would have to finish these off myself then." He revealed two more bottles of firewhisky from the tub which made Hermione's eyes widen._

"_I think I can make an exception," She said, walking towards Draco._

_They started drinking the first bottle, taking turns for the drink._

"_So shag someone too! That will kick him back to reality," Draco suggested when Hermione told him what Ron was doing right now._

"_I will not stoop to his level! Only barbaric people do that!"_

"_Whatever you want to say, Granger. But I think, you ought to show him some time," He took the last drop from the first bottle of whisky which made Hermione sulky._

"_Give me the other one!" She shouted, reaching for the second bottle._

"_Let me drink first!" Draco said, struggling to keep Hermione's hands off the bottle. He raised his hand over his head while Hermione crawled in between his legs to get a better stand point._

"_Hah!" Hermione exclaimed once she got it. But before she could lower the bottle to her mouth, Draco started kissing her._

_She wasn't even thinking when she started kissing back. Suddenly, the room felt so hot for her. She took off her oxford shirt while kissing Draco, and Draco did the same._

"_We'll make him pay," He said, and Hermione nodded. The next thing she knew, she lost her virginity to Draco Malfoy and she wasn't even disgusted by it._

* * *

"That's great news! Congratulations Hermione!" Ginny shouted from across the room when they told Mrs. Weasley about the news.

"How long have you been standing there?" But Ginny ignored Hermione's question. She walked giddily towards her and took her hands in hers.

"Can I be your wedding planner? I would die if you won't let me. Please, Hermione, please! Ginny pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, Ginny, why would you think otherwise?" Hermione smiled at her appreciatively.

"And the baby shower too of course!" Ginny said as she stormed up the stairs to start planning.

"You still have your last term to worry about Ginerva Weasley!" Molly shouted after her.

"Take care of yourself dear," Molly told her before marching up the stairs to find Ginny.

"Well? We might as well pick a date," Ron suggested, gesturing her to sit on the couch beside him.

"Uhm, I think we should marry _after_ the baby is born." Hermione told him tentatively.

"Sure, but why?"

"Well, it has been three months already. And I don't think it's best for me to be stressed out with the entire wedding thing." Hermione glanced at the expression on Ron's face. He looked like he was contemplating on something. His face was scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm just calculating… If you're three months pregnant, then…" He trailed off, counting with his fingers.

"You had that since we had our NEWTs? And you didn't tell me?" Ron was feigning anger.

"How could you expect me to know something like that when all I do is study? You're very insensitive most of the time, do you know that Ronald?" Hermione was fuming in seconds. Her face was flushed and she was standing to leave. Ron took hold of her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, I was only joking!" Ron explained. Hermione took her wand from inside her bag and pointed it at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, I think it would be best if you leave me alone until this baby has been born. Let go of my wrist or, I swear to Merlin, I am going to hex your head off your shoulders!" Ron was so dumbstruck at the turn of events that he didn't let go of her wrist immediately.

"Ronald, you know I am capable of doing what I've just said! So if you want to live until we get married I suggest you let go of me now!" Hermione was practically screaming. Ron's hand jerked away from Hermione. She went outside the Burrow and apparated home.

* * *

_Hermione Granger woke up for a start. Her body ached for having to sleep on the stone floor of the Prefect's bathroom. She moved to stand up but felt an excruciating pain between her legs. She sat up, leaning on her elbows for support to look around. Her clothes were scattered around the bathroom. She, only then, noticed that she was covered by a school robe, too big to be hers. The robe felt different against her skin but hugged the robe closer nonetheless. She crawled towards her clothes, wearing them one by one as she collected them._

"_What in the world am I doing here?" She asked herself. When she found her robe somewhere near the tub she scanned the one she was draped on earlier._

_The robe was bigger, fit for a taller person and smelled like expensive cologne. She searched for the house badge which _has_ to be there:_

_A silver snake against a green background with "SLYTHERIN" written at the bottom._

"_CRAP!" Hermione shrieked and almost threw the robe as the vague memories of last night stumbled into her foggy head. The headache from the hangover was tripled by what she remembered._

_She quickly looked at herself in front of the mirror for evidence of what happened._

"Isn't the pain you are feeling between your legs evidence enough?" _Shouted someone from inside her head. She was scanning herself. Puffy red lips probably from kissing the whole night and a hickey just beneath the collar bone! She washed her face with cold water and buttoned her shirt to her neck so people will not see the kiss mark._

_She was in the middle of rolling up her sleeves when she noticed another hickey on her wrist._

"_Why, in the world, did I allow this to happen!?" She told herself just before leaving the bathroom, looking at all directions to make sure that the coast was clear._

"_I'd kill for a Marauder's map right now!" She continued talking to herself. It was a good thing that today is a Saturday, student's would have to be sleeping in, while others are in the library studying for their NEWTs and OWLs. She planned to walk straight to her dormitory and hoped that no one will notice the extra robe she was carrying._

"_Soliel" She muttered as soon as she was in front of the fat lady._

"_I didn't see you come in last night, deary. You sure study hard for your NEWTs," Commented the fat lady and swung open to let her in._

_Once inside the common room, she dashed towards the Head Dormitory. It was a good thing that, once you're a Head you get to have your own room._

_She immediately closed her door and changed into fresh clothes. A long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. She combed her hair a few times before tying it up in a ponytail. She glanced at the robe situated on top of her bed._

"_How am I going to return this to him?"_

Hermione was working at a law firm owned by the Malfoys. It was tough luck that the only firm who hires ladies is the Malfoy firm. It was a good thing that the war ended the way it did, the Malfoys got to redeem themselves through Narcissa's efforts of lying to Voldemort which kept Harry alive.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, the head of the Malfoy clan served his sentence in Azkaban for the multiple murders he has committed but was released just recently. He was the one who hired Hermione and thought it best to have such an asset in the company. Lucius gave Hermione what she deserved plus more. She has her own office, a fresh supply of books a month (she argued with him about this for he originally planned to supply her new books everyday), a decent home (decent for Lucius, extravagant for Hermione), grocery supplies everyday and a nice fat salary.

Some say Lucius does this to beg for forgiveness for whatever his family has done to her. But, as for Hermione, she doesn't see any form of begging from him. He was still the cold Lucius exterior that she has seen over the course of her study.

Hermione was looking over some papers when a knock on her door was heard.

"Come in," Hermione called out.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy is here to see you," Said her secretary, Janice from the doorway.

"Let him in," It was surprising how Hermione controls people around her that even the owner of the company has to ask her permission if she has the time to spare for a talk. Hermione settled herself on her chair and awaited Lucius' entrance.

"Ms. Granger," Lucius acknowledged.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione nodded and gestured for him to sit. Lucius sat at the plush armchair in front of her desk.

"So, what do I owe you for this visit?" Hermione asked. Lucius settled his hand on top of his walking stick before he spoke.

"You see, Ms. Granger, a little bird told me that you are now pregnant. Is it true?" He raised a blonde brow at her as he said this. Hermione was caught quite off guard but regained her composure almost immediately. She cleared her throat once.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, that is correct." She could clearly see his hold on the walking stick tighten.

"Well, do you plan to file a leave soon?" he asked.

"I will on my fifth month. That's what I have planned."

"Who is the father?"

"Well, I don't think that that is any of your business, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, yes, of course," Hermione could have sworn he said something like pity and Weasley under his breath but she ignored it.

"Is that all, Mr. Malfoy?"

"When would be your fifth month, then?"

"Two months from now," Lucius nodded. Hermione couldn't put her finger on it but she thought she saw a shadow of a smirk in his face before he stood up and announced his departure.

"That was weird." Hermione told herself.

In the course of the two months she made it her duty to finish all her commitments before taking the leave. She was then very pregnant. Lucius Malfoy ordered his son, who was running their other businesses, to make sure that Hermione gets the finest Healers in the world to assist her in giving birth.

Hermione receives baby supplies almost everyday. She was getting freaked out by how much Lucius was concerned with this baby. She couldn't fathom why but he and Narcissa visit her at least twice a week.

On her ninth month she admitted herself into St. Mungo's. Ginny, Harry, Neville, Luna and other Gryffindor friends come and visit her everyday except for Ron. She was somewhat disappointed when he did not make any effort to see her. He didn't even ask how she was or how the baby was doing.

"_I know I told him to stay away, I didn't think he would actually do it!"_

It was fortunate that she admitted herself early because just in the first week of her ninth month, she went into labor. Ginny and Luna arrived just in time to see her being rolled inside the delivery room.

They stood outside the door of the delivery room, pacing around. It didn't occur to them to call Mrs. Weasley, Harry or Ron while they waited.

* * *

"_Where did that dirty old robe come from, Draco?" Hermione overheard from the Slytherin table while they were having breakfast inside the Great Hall. Draco didn't seem to answer Pansy's question. She glanced once in Draco's direction and found him looking at her. Her face flushed and quickly turned to Harry and Ron who were talking about quidditch again._

"_Who owled it to you?" Pansy asked again._

"_Hey, Draco, there's a letter too," Pansy made a move of getting the letter and reading it herself but Draco took it from her._

"_Mind your own business, Pansy." He stood up, took the package and went outside the Great Hall towards the grounds. Hermione was eavesdropping the whole time and breathed a sigh of relief when Pansy was not able to read the letter._

"_Aren't you going to study for your NEWTs?" Hermione asked her friends._

"_We still have tomorrow to study 'Mione," Ron said as they set up for a game of wizard's chess._

"_I'll be at the library if you need me," Hermione said before getting up. She swore she heard Ron saying: _"When will she ever get a life?"

_She followed Draco outside. She has no idea where he went so she tried her luck near the lake. Few people went for walks near the lake since the Giant Squid found a new hobby of splashing people who happens to be near it._

"_Are you following me?" Hermione heard Draco say somewhere behind her. She spun around to look and saw him leaning on a tree trunk._

"_I don't owe you any explanation," Draco stated._

"_Is that all you have to say?" Hermione asked. She wasn't one for crying but she remembered the pain she felt when she woke up that morning and decided that it was a big deal for her._

"_What do you expect me to say? Sorry? You wanted it, why should I be sorry for that?" He spat and crossed his legs making him look more nonchalant._

"_I didn't say I wanted it. I was drunk, Malfoy. DRUNK! And you…kissed me first." She said weakly. Her eyes were brimming with tears so she lowered her head and looked at the fallen leaves near her feet._

"_Get over yourself, Granger. It wasn't _that _bad" Draco said, trying to make himself feel better._

"_I wasn't talking about _that_! I know you're heartless but, I care who…who…" Hermione trailed off finding it impossible to say the words. Draco approached her tentatively._

"_I'm sorry, Granger. I didn't know. If I knew better I wouldn't have pushed- I'm just very sorry. I won't be able to take back what I, what we did. And if I was given the chance, I still wouldn't" He made a move to kiss her, Hermione doesn't know if he was kidding or he was serious. She looked at him straight in the face and slapped him. As if on cue, water splashed onto them._

_Hermione's eyes continued to brim with tears, even after Draco left. He went straight inside the castle where people heard him saying: "Bloody squid"_

_Hermione too went inside after some time where Ron and Harry bumped into her._

"_Mione! What happened to you?" Ron asked._

"_Squid," Hermione muttered._

"_That squid has victimized people, two in a row! First, Malfoy and now you. You better get inside, quick, or you'll get sick."_

"It's a boy!" The Healer announced before handing the baby to Hermione. She looked at the baby and adored it very much. She noticed that the baby has no trace of being a Weasley. No freckles, no red hair, instead, he had the faintest sign of platinum blonde hair.

* * *

Hermione's eyes squinted at the baby. She might have been imagining it from the fatigue of child birth. She requested the Healer to attend to her baby and not let anyone except herself see him.

"His name is Sebastian. Sebastian Granger," She informed the Healer before she succumbs to slumber.

When she woke up, she was already inside her private room. Ginny was there, her head situated beside her bed, sleeping. Luna was no where in sight.

"Ginny," Hermione tried waking her up.

"Ginny," She called again, this time Ginny stirred and looked up at her groggily.

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Hermione looked around before answering.

"I'm fine, I think." Hermione informed her.

"That's good. Now, explain to me why you don't want anyone else to see your baby," Ginny asked her, evidently annoyed for being deprived to see Hermione's newborn.

"I don't want people staring at him before me," Hermione smiled, she meant her smile to be cheeky but managed a weak one. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her when she said this.

"Okay, okay, call a healer for me and tell her to bring Sebastian in,"

"Sebastian? That's what you named him? Sebastian?" Ginny asked, her eyes glittering from excitement. Hermione nodded at her once.

"Did you consult my brother about that?" Ginny inquired her hand on the knob.

"No, why?"

"I thought so," She went outside to find a Healer. When she came back the Healer was walking behind her.

"Good Morning, Ms. Granger," The Healer said while handing Hermione the baby.

Hermione took in the appearance of her son. He has very flawless skin, pale and soft. Her head was covered with smooth blond tresses; he has the faintest hint of blonde eyebrows. Hermione kissed his cute nose which made him look at his mother with smoldering silver eyes. Hermione's breath hitched when she saw this. She shook her head from side to side.

"Are you sure this is Sebastian?" Hermione asked the Healer.

"Why, of course. I tended to him myself!" The Healer answered, indignant at the hint of being regarded as wrong.

"Hermione, why?" Ginny asked from the doorway. She walked towards her to look at what was wrong.

"Are there missing toes? Fingers?" Ginny asked but stopped dead once she got a full view of the baby. Ginny looked at Hermione and the baby with wide eyes.

"Ginny, wait-"

"Will you leave us for a minute?" Ginny asked the Healer. The Healer nodded and closed the door when she left.

"I…didn't know…how this could have happened." Hermione started to explain.

"He's an albino? How did this happen, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not really sure-" Then was the time her memory of what had happened in the Prefect's bathroom resurfaced.

"But, it was only then-" Hermione said.

"Hermione, I can't understand any of what you just said," Ginny informed her. It was good luck that Pig came swooping down from the window holding a letter on its beak.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Mum wants me to go back to Hogwarts immediately. I wasn't able to ask permission to be out in two consecutive days. I might as well go. Take care of him, okay? See you, Sebastian," Ginny kissed Hermione on the cheek before leaving.

Hermione kept staring at Sebastian the whole time Ginny was out, even when he cried and she started breastfeeding him. She was in the middle of doing just that when someone knocked on her door. Thinking that Ginny or Luna came back to see her, she didn't bother covering up.

"Come in," She called out. She was shocked when Draco Malfoy himself went in.

"Oh! Sorry! Merlin," Draco's face flushed and all his composure disappeared seeing her like that. Hermione quickly tossed a towel in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked after a couple of cleared throats.

"Father wanted me to see how you were doing. The Healers we hired said that you gave birth yesterday," He tried his best not to be curious.

"Aren't you going to offer me a seat?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Uhm, have a seat then," Hermione looked around to see where he could sit. The only chair available was the one Ginny occupied earlier. Hermione panicked. If Draco sits near her and the baby, he would be able to see Sebastian.

"Wait," Hermione raised a hand to stop him mid-step. Draco crossed his arms against his chest and looked at her.

"I think I have to tell you something," Hermione started. She racked her mind for words to explain the situation but it seems like all her creativity vanished to thin air.

* * *

"_I don't think Ms. Granger will be able to deliver her speech tonight, Headmistress." Madame Pomfrey told Professor McGonagall._

_Hermione went to the Infirmary due to severe headache and excessive vomiting. She can't stand the smell of the Great Hall swarming with delicious food either. None of them, not even Madame Pomfrey, thought that Hermione could have been pregnant. Of course, who would have thought that the Head Girl is capable of doing _very_ naughty things?_

"_We must talk to Hagrid about that Squid. It's a good thing Mr. Malfoy didn't get whatever she has. Get well, Ms. Granger. I will hand you your diploma right after the ceremony," Professor McGonagall informed her and then left._

"What impeccable timing! I can't believe I'm going to miss my graduation!"

* * *

But Hermione need not speak. Once Draco went over to see why she looked like in pain and saw a glimpse of Sebastian, his eyes went wide with shock.

"You have got to be kidding me, Granger. You weren't about to say something along the lines of me being a father now, were you?" Draco took a step back.

"I don't believe it any more than you do," Hermione said flatly.

"I think I'd better go. Good day, Granger," He said before turning.

"Wait, aren't you…going to look at him?" Hermione said but Draco was long gone.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy delivered his speech flawlessly. Hermione heard it from inside the Infirmary and she was fuming._

"_That gutless twit! First he stole my virginity, now my limelight! I am going to break his neck one of these days!" Hermione was shrieking inside the infirmary. It was a good thing that Madame Pomfrey was at the Great Hall witnessing the whole graduation event and was not able to hear whatever Hermione was talking about._

_Hermione wanted to go peek inside the Great Hall but nausea may attack at any moment and she did not want to take any chances._

_A wild applause and jeering reverberated on the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Evidently, the newly graduates were celebrating, without their valedictorian._

_

* * *

Hermione stayed in bed that day. Her baby, Sebastian was fetched by the Healer to be put back in the nursery._

She stared at the ceiling, wondering how she could get out of this mess. It was stupid and she knew it. That silly incident finished her life for good. How could she go back to the firm now? More importantly, what is she going to say to Ron?

"_Hi Ron, sorry I made a mistake. Sebastian is not your baby, he's Malfoy's"_

She could picture it out now: Ron's face going red like his hair; Mrs. Weasley going into hysterics; Harry looking at her sympathetically, either for being at the receiving end of Ron's temper or the fact that she had spent a night with Malfoy.

She was contemplating on whether she should owl Ron to go and visit her or not.

"He didn't bother asking if I was okay now, did he? Why should he care now?"

There was a knock on her door. Half of her wanted it to be Ron, the other half wanted otherwise.

"Come in," She called out. The walking stick of Lucius Malfoy appeared together with its master and Narcissa trailing behind him.

"Is it true?" Lucius inquired. The Lucius she was seeing now was the one she remembered in Flourish and Blotts back in second year.

"Pardon?" Hermione feigned innocence. Lucius' nose flared at her attempt.

"Is it true that you implied that our son is the father of your newborn?" Lucius looked particularly stern. Narcissa, on the other hand, looked at her accusingly.

"Well, you see, Mr. Malfoy, I did not tell him anything. He saw my son and-"

"Son? It is a boy then," Lucius smirked.

"Yes, and you see, he just concluded on his own that it is his son."

"Where is this baby of yours? I should like to see him myself,"

"He is at the nursery." Hermione told them. Lucius immediately went out the door while Narcissa was left to stand there in the middle of the room.

"I can not believe you seduced our son to commit something like this," Narcissa plainly said. Her tone was not nearly as accusing as her husband but you can smell the edge radiating from every word.

"Would you like to take a seat Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione gestured for the chair beside her. Instead of just taking the chair, Narcissa transfigured the awfully uncomfortable chair into a nice loveseat.

Hermione made a move to stand, even though she is not in the condition to do so.

"Do not be foolish, dear. Don't fuss yourself with entertaining me. Just lie down or you might hurt yourself." Narcissa commanded. She sat on the loveseat, making herself comfortable without breaking her perfect posture. Hermione lied back down and stared back at the ceiling.

"You surprise me, Ms. Granger." Narcissa declared which made Hermione snap her head in her direction.

"I mean, you didn't defend yourself when I told you that you seduced my son. Is it true then?" Narcissa transformed from the edgy person earlier to a _slightly_ caring human being.

"I did not find it essential to argue with you at the moment. I believe your son has told you his side. I will just be wasting any effort I will exert in explaining mine for it will all come down to who you are going to believe and I am not that person." Hermione stated.

That was the time the Healer went in with Sebastian.

"Your son has a lot of visitors today, Ms. Granger. That is delightful!" The Healer, oblivious to the tension in the room, said excitedly. She handed her Sebastian carefully before saying:

"Just call me if you need something," The Healer offered a smile which Hermione returned with a small one.

It was astonishing how Sebastian did not display any distress of meeting new people. He looked at all the persons who kept peering at him but he never cried or shies away.

Narcissa's hand flew to her mouth when she saw Sebastian.

"May I?" Narcissa asked. Her arms ready for Sebastian. Hermione looked at him and smiled warmly. He cooed at his mother then looked at Narcissa.

"Oh, he looks just like my Draco when he was a baby." Narcissa was smiling from ear to ear as she took Sebastian from Hermione's arms and started swaying Sebastian very gently.

"I am very sorry for the reaction of my son earlier, Hermione." Hermione was shocked that Narcissa addressed her by her first name.

"He was really not expecting something like this. He has been extra careful you know. Even if he is very drunk, he can still cast a powerful contraceptive charm on her partner. That is why he acted the way he did." Narcissa informed Hermione without looking at her. It seemed like she was so entranced by the sight of Sebastian in her arms.

"He…he was my first," Hermione was reluctant in sharing this to Narcissa of all people, but thought that the best person to know was this very kind mother in front of her. If she had the guts to pull her parents out of the happy world they lived in for three years without her, she would have and the person whom she would be sharing this moment with will be her own mother, but she was no way near brave.

Narcissa's head shot up and stared at her.

"I was drinking inside the Prefect's bathroom when he happened upon me. I was devastated then. I found out that my boyfriend was sleeping with one of my friends every so often and I couldn't take it when I am sober. He wanted someone to talk to at the time, and until now I do not know why. He had two bottles of firewhisky with him so I said, 'what the heck, he has what I want'. After finishing his first bottle it suddenly happened and…" Hermione wiped a tear and could not go further.

"He wasn't there when you woke up," Narcissa supplied.

"But he left me his school robe. I thought bitterly to myself when I woke up that this was the best he could do to be civilized." Hermione informed the mother of the person she was talking about.

"That is very much like Lucius of him," Narcissa said.

Lucius Malfoy opened the door to her room without knocking at that moment.

"Where is he?" Lucius asked and walked straight to where Narcissa was sitting. When he caught a glimpse of the child, his jaw dropped.

"Isn't he just adorable, Lucius? He is just like your son!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"I think there are no explanations needed, Mr. Malfoy. I will not badger you with anything. My son and I can live perfectly fine on our own."

"Nonsense!" Lucius exclaimed.

"You are to live in the Manor the moment you get released from this hospital." Narcissa told Hermione.

"I beg to differ, Mrs. Malfoy. I think it will be best if your son will be the one to decide about this matter." Hermione told them.

"It will have to be the Manor or your own house Ms. Granger." Lucius said.

"We are going to live at our house, Mr. Malfoy."

"Very well, Narcissa, we have to inform our servants to transfer all our son's belongings to Ms. Granger's house immediately." Lucius said.

"What?!" Hermione reacted.

"It is essential for a child to be brought up with a complete set of parents, Ms. Granger. I think you of all people should know that." Lucius retorted.

"I am not going to leave the Manor, Father," Draco said from the doorway of Hermione's room.

"Then it is decided. Hermione and Sebastian will be living with us!" Narcissa exclaimed. Hermione's head felt like it was going to burst.

"Draco Malfoy, I think you should know that they have decided for us to live in one roof. Do you agree to that?" Hermione might as well have screamed.

"There is no stopping my parents from doing what they like however we argue, Granger. It is best to live in the Manor, that way we would not be able to see each other often." Draco explained.

* * *

Once Hermione and Sebastian were checked out of St. Mungo's they were fetched by a carriage to be escorted to the Malfoy Manor.

When Draco told her that it is less possible for them to run into each other in the Manor, she was confused; but when the Manor came into view from the window of the carriage all her confusion were wiped away.

The Malfoy Manor was of a vast size covering at least one hectare of land not including the field where a chapel and a variety of fruit trees and shrubs were to be found.

Sebastian was sleeping soundly in her arms the whole trip and she was feeling a bit tired. She was a little annoyed that Draco did not even bother to fetch her from the hospital; instead, he sent her a letter with the carriage explaining his absence.

She was holding a letter with her other hand which she kept glancing at every few seconds. It was a letter for Ginny and her family explaining where she had gone to and why but she had had no time to owl it to them.

The carriage slowly went to a halt once they were in front of the marble white Manor. The driver opened the carriage door for her and helped her down the carriage.

The front double doors of the Manor opened, exposing the father of the child in her arms.

Draco looked at her from the doorway. Hermione was a bit uncomfortable at the way he looked at her. She wasn't wearing a very appealing dress for all she knew. She had checked herself in the mirror three times before riding the carriage. She made sure that her blouse was buttoned up after she fed Sebastian.

"Are you not going to invite us in?" Hermione inquired.

"I was just trying to carve the way you look in my memory before you come in." Draco said before stepping aside to make room for her to get in.

"What are you playing at?"

"Well, obviously, this will be the last time you will look that good since you will be spending your time taking care of that baby." Draco stated while closing the door behind him.

"I do not plan to stay in this _house_ the entire day, you know," Hermione retorted.

"You think Mother will allow you to leave? Haha," Draco informed her before walking past them.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Hermione asked, trailing behind him.

"The baby would require your full attention. Besides, that is what women should do," His last sentence struck a nerve.

"I beg to differ," Hermione said stepping in front of Draco.

"That is not what women are ought to do. Men and women have equal rights these days. It is time for old fashioned people like you to stop thinking like that and face reality. Have you noticed that a _woman_ has beaten you for being a valedictorian? Also, have you noticed that your top lawyer is a _woman_?" Hermione said in one intake of breath.

Draco raised two hands in surrender.

"Whatever you say, Granger, but that is how it will be in this Manor."

"Good Morning, Hermione," A tingling sensation ran down her spine when she heard Narcissa's voice calling her by her name once more.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione acknowledged.

"Oh, stop that, call me, Mother," Narcissa offered, taking her hand and leading her to a couch near the fireplace which was fifteen steps away.

"I do not think I will, Mrs. Malfoy. It makes me uncomfortable." Hermione said, taking a seat.

"Yes, Mother, that is most disturbing. You are not related to each other in any way for her to be calling you that," Draco said sitting opposite the women in an armchair.

"Do not be ridiculous! Are you not going to propose to her, Draco? She _is_ the mother of your child," Narcissa said. Hermione was not really sure if this woman feels the tension she has created.

"Of course not, Mother!" Draco said incredulously. He sat up straight and looked indignant.

"I think we are at a misunderstanding here, Mrs. Malfoy. I only agreed to do this because, as you have said, it is important for the child to grow with his father. I did not agree to any form of marriage. If this will be the case, I think it best if Sebastian and I go to my house and just let his father visit him from time to time than being badgered into marriage by you people." Hermione stated before standing up and making her way to the double doors.

"I agree with her, mother. It will be better for both parties. Besides, it will be most uncomfortable to have her here while I do my nightly escapades," Draco explained to his mother.

"Rubbish! Nonsense! I will not allow this. I want my grandchild to be living in this Manor and that is final!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I do not think you are entitled in doing as you pleased. So, if you may excuse us, we are going back to our home." Hemione said, turning around and reaching for the door handle.

"Let her go, Mother," Draco said when Narcissa opened her mouth to speak once more.

"Do you have a way of going out of the estate, Granger?" Draco called out to her.

Hermione breathed a sigh and turned around. "No," She said.

"You can not apparate inside a certain perimeter and even if you are already outside that perimeter, you can certainly not apparate with a baby. Sebastian might have concussions or something." Draco explained the obvious to Hermione.

"Are you not going to provide me with a carriage then?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I will, tomorrow morning." Draco told her.

"I think I can walk through the estate fine. See you around Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said before reaching for the handle again.

"The baby would have to be tired to be carried around like that," Draco pointed out.

"Fine!" Hermione exclaimed which woke up Sebastian who started crying at the sense of fight around him.

"Tsk tsk, now you made my boy cry," Draco said. Hermione was surprised to see him in front of her, reaching out to get his child. Hermione was so dumbstruck that she allowed him to carry Sebastian.

"Sshh, stop crying now, Sebastian, you mother was just having a hard time bowing to her defeat is all," Draco smirked at Hermione before turning towards the stairs.

"Where are you going with my Sebastian?" Hermione asked, running after him.

"I am going to take him to our room," Draco informed her and continued walking.

"_Our_ room?" Hermione asked, disbelievingly. Draco nodded once and continued his plight up the stairs.

* * *

Author's note: That would have to be the end of part one. Please submit a review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 Part 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Thanks to those who chose to put this story on alert and favorited this. Thank you guys so much but I would really want to know what you think of the story via review, please? This is the second and last part. ENJOY!

disclaimer: No, Harry Potter is NOT mine!

* * *

Hermione and Draco just arrived at the top of the grand staircase when the Malfoy Manor's ostentatious fireplace lit up with green flames. Ronald Weasley stepped out of the fireplace, brandishing his wand as he did so.

"Where is Hermione?!" Ron demanded, pointing his wand at the casually sitting Narcissa.

"Do not point your wand at me, Ronald Weasley," Narcissa said sharply.

"Ronald!" Hermione called out whilst running toward his boyfriend.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted back, dumbfounded that she was not hurt, unlike what he imagined. He lowered his wand and glowered at Narcissa.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, grabbing Ron's arm and trying to lead him outside.

"I came to rescue you!" Ron said.

"Rescue me? From what?" Hermione asked. She glanced at Draco who was shaking his head as he climbed down the stairs again.

"From them! The clerk in St. Mungo's said a carriage took you and our baby to this Manor!" Ron explained. He saw Hermione bite her lower lip with a look of tentativeness. Ron furrowed his eyebrows and was about to ask her why she was acting the way she does but a lazy cough presented itself from behind them.

"Weasley, I forgive you for your lack of proper decorum inside my house and the rudeness you displayed in front of my mother but I will not take it lightly if you refer to my son as yours again." Draco drawled with utmost displeasure.

Ron laughed at Draco's statement and then turned to Hermione.

"What is he playing at, Hermione? _You_ have a son with _him_? Hilarious!" he started laughing again.

"Do laugh all you want Weasley while I take _my_ son to our room," Draco looked pointedly at Hermione before turning to the grand staircase again.

"What he said is true, Ron. He _is_ the father of my child," Hermione said without looking at him.

"What? Hermione! Do you hear yourself? And how in the world of Merlin will that kind of thing happen? You hate the git for crying out loud!" Ron was turning from jolly to hysterical now. Hermione should have sent the letter inside her pocket the first thing she woke up. She needed Harry to control the berserk Ronald Weasley which was creeping out of the person in front of her by the second.

"Ronald, I do not think this is the right place to talk about how it happened," Hermione started.

"No! I will not go anywhere without hearing an explanation from you!" He was shouting now. She prayed for a miracle to happen, either for Harry to suddenly appear in front of the Malfoy Manor or Mrs. Weasley trying to stop her son from further humiliating her family in front of the Malfoys.

"I am tired, Ron! If you have not noticed, I just gave birth to a child two days ago and I have traveled Merlin knows how many miles to come to this place! So please, give me a favor and leave me alone until I am capable to face you, okay?" Hermione said all this in one breath. Ron did not say one word after that. He just turned around, furious, and went back to the fireplace; he took some floo powder inside his pocket and muttered a place then disappeared through the green flames.

Hermione glanced at Narcissa, apologized and asked if she could lead her to where Draco had taken Sebastian. Narcissa led her towards the right wing of the Manor. She tried to cheer Hermione up and take her mind off of what happened earlier.

"This is Draco's wing, the left side is ours. If the two of you decide to marry, Lucius and I will be moving out so you can have the left wing for yourself,"

"I do not think that it will be necessary, Narcissa. Your son and I will not be close to even be in a relationship. The fact that we are at least civil towards each other is unexpected enough." Hermione informed Narcissa.

"I am aware of that. And I know that whatever Draco did to you in the past are due to how Lucius and I brought him up. We can not take back what he or any one of us did and it is now too late for an apology," Narcissa turned around to face Hermione. She took Hermione's hands in hers and looked at her straight in the eye, ocean blue to hazelnut brown.

"But I am very truly sorry, Hermione. My husband and I are truthfully sorry…and thankful to you, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter for doing the whole Wizarding World a huge favor." Narcissa finished. Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat. She could not believe that the elitist Narcissa Black Malfoy has asked for her forgiveness and even thanked her for doing what she did during the dark times of the Wizarding World.

"I…it's nothing, Narcissa. Forget about it. I have forgiven your son a long time ago." Hermione announced.

"Oh thank you, thank you, Hermione. And, I apologize for saying this but, I am very happy that you and my son had a little accident. I have been pestering my son to marry and give me a grandchild immediately. So forgive me if I implied that you and he may marry soon, that was truly uncalled for." Narcissa kissed both Hermione's hands before leading her again towards Draco's room.

"This is his room. I think he wants Sebastian to be resting here through the night. Make yourself comfortable, Hermione." Narcissa said before turning gracefully and walked towards the left wing with the slightest sound of footsteps on the carpet floor.

Hermione knocked three times on the double doors of Draco's room. She expected him to just tell her to come in; instead, he opened the door for her and motioned her to come in.

Draco's room seemed larger than a regular classroom in Hogwart's. (Without counting the bathroom and a walk-in closet) It has white walls just like the hall outside. A king-sized bed was laid on the east side of the room with green silk covers. Directly from where Hermione stood, she can see a glass double door which opens to the balcony. There are two bedside tables with ornate carvings and two lampshades on top of each.

Hermione was awed at how simple the room was but it still held a kind of elegance.

"You are going to sleep there," Draco pointed to a bed situated on a second room which Hermione did not notice. The second room and the room she was currently in were separated by a glass double door just like the one for the balcony with a white curtain to cover it. The glass doors were open so she let herself in. Hermione found Sebastian sleeping on the crib beside the bed designated to her. This room was the opposite of Draco's room. The moment you enter it you will surely know that the occupant was a female. The bed was still covered in green silk (_"Slytherin through and through!" _Hermione thought_)_ but there were so many additional things like a black mahogany dresser and a mirror. There were perfumes situated on top which clearly looked expensive.

Hermione removed her eyes from the extravagant room and checked Sebastian before turning towards Draco. But before she could ask him something, he was already answering a different question.

"Your things are already inside your closet. If you need anything from your house I will send someone to get it for you. In the mean time, you must have a rest. If you need anything when you wake up you may call Quinsy." Draco informed her.

"Wait, we are not staying long. As I have said earlier, we will leave first thing in the morning." Hermione said.

"Father will be _very_ disappointed. You already told him that you will be living with us. If you want to leave so badly, you can go, but Sebastian will stay here." Draco turned to walk into his room and was about to leave when Hermione spoke.

"I can not argue about that anymore but I think we should have our own room. You promised that if we live here you and I have a very fat chance of not having to cross each other's path so I do not think lodging in a room beside yours will not fulfill the bargain." Hermione said.

"I want to be near my son as much as possible. If you want to live on the other side of the Manor you are free to do so but Sebastian will stay here. I wouldn't want to walk all the way to the left wing just to see my son you know," Draco told her. She could not do anything but glower at Draco. He was about to leave but turned around for the third time.

"Oh, and Granger?"

"What?"

"Sebastian will be registered as a Malfoy, okay?" He said before opening the door to step out and closed it gently behind him.

* * *

Hermione woke herself up just in time to see the sun setting. She has been sleeping for a very long time and almost panicked that Sebastian has not eaten yet. She turned the lamp lights on and checked Sebastian. She sat up to get a better view of her son when she heard a slight commotion from Draco's room. She took her wand and turned the lights off again.

Hermione walked towards the glass doors and opened it very quietly. She tried to hear where the fuss was coming from and decided to walk toward the general direction of his bed.

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered. She did not want to startle anyone by trying to light her wand up especially if there was an unwelcome guest in the Malfoy Manor. She must be vigilant, just like what Moody constantly said. She was walking straight towards the bed when she heard a distinct _"Umpf"_ and her knees collided to something solid and her body fell forward onto the bed.

"OUCH!" Hermione exclaimed when someone kicked her at the top of her head.

"_Lumos!"_ Draco's frustrated voice muttered and a lamplight was turned on.

Hermione turned scarlet when her brain registered what was in front of her. Draco was with someone, who was hiding under the green silk blanket and they clearly looked like they were working hard because beads of sweat were evident in Draco's exposed upper body.

"I am so very sorry, Malfoy!" Hermione said, taking a throw pillow to shield her face and eyes from it all.

"Granger!" Draco breathed. But before he could say anything more, Hermione was already outside the room.

Hermione ran down the stairs toward the kitchen (the only place she can locate in the Manor) to splash some water onto her face.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Narcissa asked when Hermione stepped inside the dining room after washing her face. Hermione shook her head in response.

"Are you sure? You look pale," Narcissa stepped closer to Hermione and felt her forehead with the back of her palm.

"You do not seem to be sick," That was when Draco appeared inside.

"Granger!" Draco called out. He then stopped his approach when he saw his mother.

"Mother," He acknowledged.

"What is the matter, Draco? What happened?" Narcissa turned her head towards Draco and then to Hermione.

"I…uh…saw your son…doing something…with someone…in his room." Hermione said. She wanted to throw up, she didn't know why, but she wanted to. She wanted to scream out at the fields, not really knowing what she wanted to yell about.

"Oh, I am so sorry, dear." Narcissa placed a hand on her upper arm.

"I think Sebastian is very hungry right now, Hermione. Go and get him, okay?" Narcissa sweet-talked her so she did so. It was stupid of her to leave her son alone in a dark room.

When Hermione entered the room, the lights were already on and she can hear Sebastian stirring awake. She took him in her arms and started feeding him. When Sebastian was done, she buttoned her blouse up and went to the dining room again, bringing Sebastian with her.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to Granger, Mother." Draco said and was about to leave the dining room when he saw Granger enter it again.

"We do not need to talk about anything, Malfoy. I already told you that I am sorry," Hermione said, shifting Sebastian a little.

"Narcissa, can we not arrange a different room for Sebastian and me?" Hermione asked, restraining her want to shout at Draco for some reason.

"Now look what you did, Draco!" Narcissa shook her head disapprovingly.

"Mother, she did not knock! _She_ invaded _my_ privacy. If she had the least bit of decency in her body she would have done what a respectable person would do and knock!" Draco argued. Hermione was about to stand and answer back but Narcissa beat her to it.

"Don't talk like that to your mother, Draco Black Malfoy! It was your fault for bringing Fleur here. You invited her without thinking about the consequences. Do not blame Hermione for anything because it is all your doing." Narcissa said in a calm voice. It was _way_ more frightening to have Narcissa Malfoy reprimand you in a calm manner than have her shouting at you throughout.

"What is going on in here?" Lucius Malfoy entered the room, looking at his son who was only clad in a bathrobe to his wife, sitting straight looking stern at her son.

"What did you do, Draco?" Lucius turned to his son with an eyebrow raised.

"It is not what I did, Father. It's what your favorite lawyer did."

"Shut it, Draco!" Narcissa hissed.

"I think, Mr. Malfoy that I should leave now." Hermione said, turning to Lucius who was a few feet from where she stood.

"What in the world are you talking about, Ms. Granger? Have we not decided that you will stay here?" Lucius' hand tightened around his walking stick.

"I do not think it is healthy for my son to see his father having an affair with anyone whilst growing up." Hermione finally said.

"You brought someone here, again?" Lucius asked his son.

"Yes, Father," Draco admitted.

"I think we can arrange things Ms. Granger. I overheard you asking my wife if you can settle in another room. We will certainly provide you with one and you will stay there until the papers for the change of my grandson's last name are finished." Lucius took his seat at the head of the dining table. Narcissa sat on the seat to his right.

"Now that all is settled let's have dinner," Lucius announced. Draco sat on a chair at the other end of the long dining table. Hermione looked at all three. She does not know where she was supposed to take her seat.

"Let us not be formal Draco, you can seat closer to your mother and I," Lucius gestured on the chair on his left. Draco sighed in annoyance at what his father was doing but complied while Hermione shifted uncomfortably where she stood.

"Sit beside Draco, Hermione," Narcissa said and smiled at her.

It was the most uncomfortable dinner Hermione had ever had. It was so unlike the Weasley dinner she was so accustomed to. The meal was so formal she did not enjoy the delicious food at all. Hermione was so cooped up in her table manners that she forgot to savor the food as she chewed on it. The presence of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy did not help either. It was also to her downside that Sebastian has to be carried all the way through dinner (She can use only her right hand to eat).

After the dinner, Hermione asked where Sebastian and she would be sleeping.

"I find it unnecessary, Mother. I will not make the same mistake again, I assure you. Besides, I want to be as close to my son as possible." Draco said.

"Hermione?" Narcissa turned to Hermione asking if she approved. Hermione just nodded, excused herself and made her way to their room.

"_I don't want to get lost in this Manor anyway. At least I know where that room is,"_

She settled Sebastian in his crib and tried humming a lullaby to make him sleep when someone knocked on the door adjoining their rooms.

"Come in," Hermione muttered.

"Miss?" said a little house elf from the crack on the door.

"Oh! Come in, come in. You are Quinsy?" Hermione asked, walking towards the elf and making her seat on an armchair. Quisy was wearing what looked like a maid's uniform with a Malfoy crest stitched on the right chest of the uniform.

"Yes, I am, Miss and young Master told me to bring you these," She removed herself from the armchair and opened the door to Draco's room. She pulled a trolley cart with all the food that has been served in the dining room to Hermione's bed where she sat. Hermione was stunned.

"Your master told you to do this?" Hermione asked. Quinsy nodded quite nervously.

"He told me not to tell you, Miss," Quinsy said nervously, twitching slightly. It was a good thing she has learned not to do anything to hurt herself because of unaided orders.

"Thank you, Quinsy. You may go now," Hermione smiled at the elf before she popped herself away. She was perplexed at the kind gesture from Draco. Maybe he was just trying to be nice because if he didn't she can go away with their son or Narcissa told him to do it which was more plausible.

Hermione and Sebastian have been living with the Malfoys for three weeks now. She has been avoiding Draco ever since he gave that kind gesture towards her during their first night of stay in the Manor. Today would be Hermione's first day back into office so she was quite excited. Sebastian was now bigger and conscious of his surroundings.

Hermione went to check Sebastian, walking two steps toward the crib. He was now awake and was sucking his thumb. When Hermione peered onto the crib he smiled as if he was caught doing something naughty. Hermione smiled back at her son.

"Are you hungry, little Sebastian?" Hermione asked. She tickled his tummy for a while before Sebastian raised his tiny arms and reached out for his mother to carry him.

"Okay, come on. You might as well learn something about hygiene before you drink, is that alright?" Sebastian cooed at her. Hermione opened the closet door to find her supplies toiletries (she just had her period again) but it was not there.

"Where could your father have thrown my stuff?" Hermione asked Sebastian who blinked at her.

"What? He does that you know, throw other peoples' things just because they aren't expensive enough," Hermione said still looking around the walk-in closet.

"Stop saying that to our son," A drawl came from behind Hermione which made her jump.

"Oh!" Hermione turned around to see Draco leaning at the doorframe of her closet. He looked like he was about to go to his office, his necktie was loosened from its knot and a couple of buttons were still undone. Draco stepped inside the closet and took Sebastian from Hermione's arms.

"Your mother is a bit prejudiced isn't she?" Draco said holding

Sebastian upwards so that he was looking up to his son. Sebastian laughed at what Draco said and cooed again. Draco smirked and continued talking to his son who should not understand a word he was saying but seemed otherwise.

"Besides, why is she looking for her supplies inside the closet? Isn't it logical to find it inside the bathroom? Right, Sebastian?" Sebastian laughed again and Draco turned his head to Hermione who was fuming.

"Come on, Sebastian, stop laughing at your mother and let us see how she plans to teach you about hygiene," Draco wriggle his eyebrow at Hermione who stomped out of the closet and into the bathroom. Draco followed suit.

Hermione started brushing her teeth furiously and washed her face. While wiping her face dry, Draco could hear Hermione saying something about prejudice and his smirk.

"Do you mind taking Sebastian for a while? I have to get ready for work," Hermione said, still annoyed with Draco. Draco did not respond to her request but stalked out of the bathroom to play with Sebastian.

Hermione started her bath, leisurely scrubbing herself and feeling the bubble bath. She was singing to herself all throughout. After washing and drying herself up, she walked straight into her walk-in closet. Hermione picked a white high-waist pencil skirt and a black long sleeved blouse. (It was a blessing that her usual shape was already in place. It did not take long for her body to wind down to what it used to look like.) She grabbed her white coat and black stilettos before dashing out of the closet towards Draco's room.

"Where are you going?" Draco said, standing from her bed to carry Sebastian who was playing in his crib.

"I…thought you were already downstairs," Hermione said, bending to strap her shoes on.

"Sebastian wouldn't want to leave you," Draco said. He walked past her, whistling a tune. She stared after him in horror because she realized that that was the tune of one of the songs she was singing earlier.

While on their way to the dining room, Draco turned to her and stopped his whistling.

"What were you saying to yourself while you were brushing your teeth, Granger?"

"Nothing," Hermione stated.

"Now, now, that is not a good example to our son. It is bad for a person to lie you know," Draco said. He was still carrying Sebastian who was kicking his feet in the air. Draco raised him up again while walking down the stairs.

"Be careful! You might fall!" Hermione reminded them.

"Tsk tsk, your mother is a busy-body, isn't she?" Draco whined but lowered Sebastian anyway.

They ate their breakfast peacefully, Draco slipping little snide remarks in the middle but none that Hermione could not endure.

"Is it absolutely necessary for you to wear such an outfit to work?" Draco asked in the middle of putting bacon inside his mouth.

"This is what I usually wear to work, why?" Hermione was not supposed to be annoyed but nobody has the right to say anything about her fashion sense.

"Isn't it too much? You just had a child. Shouldn't you wear a more _motherly_ outfit?" Draco cleared his throat once.

"What are you talking about, Draco? She looks dashing! And since when have you seen me use a _motherly_ outfit?" Narcissa interjected. She was stating the obvious. She knew why Draco was suddenly interested with Hermione's wardrobe and she wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly burned her whole closet.

"That's a different story, Mother. You don't have to go to work. People do not see you often, unlike her." Draco looked nonchalant as he continued eating.

"Draco, what's the big deal? Hermione looks beautiful and she is comfortable with it! Plus, she has the right to wear such lovely clothes. Just look at how it hugs her curves," Narcissa smiled at Hermione who blushed profusely. No one has said that to her before. Even Ron did not say such things. Sure, she gets it from Ginny but she does not really pay attention to the girl because she assumes that what she says aimed only at making her feel better about herself.

"Stop talking about that nonsense again, Draco," Narcissa finally said, closing the topic. Hermione thought she heard Draco muttered something like 'that's why'.

After breakfast...

"Are you sure you can handle him, Narcissa?" Hermione asked Narcissa who was kind enough to offer help with Sebastian. Hermione has been out of the office for so long so papers were piled up as expected. It did not help that Draco continue to seal deals with every company that he has talked too, plus the revision of contracts Lucius requested.

"He and I will be fine, Hermione. Do not worry yourself too much. Just concentrate on your work in order to finish them soon," Narcissa said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Narcissa. I will."

"Uhm, Narcissa." Hermione started after Draco apparated for work. Narcissa looked at her intently, waiting for her to continue.

"I think Sebastian and I can go back to my house now. I will just bring him before work everyday and fetch him here after work. I am very sorry. I know we already talked about things but it really isn't working out. I do not want to watch my every move just because your son is in the other room. And I have friends who want to keep in touch with me. I know they are allowed to come here but, sorry for saying this, they are not really comfortable to be in your presence. You know what I mean, right? I hope you understand. My friends are different from your circle of friends so please, do understand." Hermione finished. She was not sure how Narcissa will react and she has no time to wait for her reaction so she said a hasty goodbye and apologized again before apparating to the firm.

It was a very long day for Hermione and she could not refrain herself from flooing Narcissa to check on Sebastian. Every after a meeting with a client, Hermione crouches down in front of her personal fireplace to see how Sebastian was doing. And every time she does so, Sebastian reaches out to grab a handful of ash. Hermione apologized to Narcissa relentlessly for this.

Hermione has just finished a consultation from one of her clients when Draco entered her office.

"What in the bloody world of Merlin did you tell my mother?" Draco greeted her with a fierce look.

"Good afternoon to you too, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, faking enthusiasm. She grabbed her coat and her black leather tote bag from its hanger before marching up to where Draco stood.

"Where are you going? It's still your office hours." Draco asked her puzzled and furious at the same time.

"I am going to have my lunch outside, Mr. Malfoy, because unlike some people, I have a _real_ job which made it impossible for me to take my lunch break." Hermione stated and reached for the door handle. She opened it a fraction but Draco closed it again.

"You will answer my question before you leave this office." Draco commanded.

"I told her I considered a lot of things and decided that it is impossible for us to live in the same roof." Hermione informed him and opened the door again only to be closed by Draco once more. Hermione glared at Draco when he did that.

"And why did you tell her that? Have we not been civilized at home?" Draco narrowed his eyes at her for she was being difficult. It _has_ worked out well in the past weeks so he really did not know why she suddenly said that to his mother.

"I told you, I considered things. Now, please, allow me to eat something because I am about to pass out if I do not get a meal right away." Hermione told him, holding the door very tightly. Draco removed his hand which was blocking Hermione's way. Hermione stalked out of her office, informed Janice that she will be out.

Hermione was a bit surprised when Draco was still strutting behind her when she reached the elevator. She tried to ignore him even when he started humming another song from her shower earlier that morning. Hermione threw him a glare before stepping out of the lift.

She was very annoyed when she saw him walking beside her.

"Are you following me?" Hermione asked annoyance very evident in her voice.

"No," He said but continued walking beside her. Hermione stopped walking and he stopped too. She raised an eyebrow at him but he only shrugged. When she started walking again he started too. Hermione exhaled loudly before turning a corner towards her favorite diner expecting him to go in another direction but he did not.

"I thought you weren't following me?! Why are you still here?!" Hermione asked him infuriated with what he was trying to do.

"I am not following you. I am going _with_ you," Draco chuckled and plastered his infamous smirk in place when Hermione made an exasperated sigh and continued on her way to the diner.

Once inside, Hermione took her favorite seat at the far end of the diner.

"You eat here?" Draco asked, surveying the rather shabby place.

"If you do not like the place, you can leave now. No one is going to miss you, you know," Hermione said with such venom that Draco appeared to really be upset. Draco was just about to take his seat when she said that but stood up straight again and went for the exit.

Hermione looked after him. She was a sore for guilt trips and now she was having one. She watched him through the glass windows of the diner as he crossed the street.

"Ugh!" Hermione felt defeated. She stood up and gave the waitress an apologetic look before trotting after Draco.

"Malfoy! Hey, Malfoy! Wait up!" Hermione called out to Draco. It was a good thing that he did not go very far but when she caught up with him she was catching her breath.

When Draco turned to look at her she knew she got it wrong. The smirk was still on his face and he looked like he was preventing himself to laugh.

Hermione stopped a few paces from him to go right back to the diner but Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward a more sophisticated place.

The receptionist greeted Draco with an overly accommodating smile. She led the two to Draco's usual table, the one at the center of the room.

"How thick could you get? Taking a table at the very heart of the room, making everyone look at you," Hermione groaned under her breath.

After both of them has seated the manager greeted them, shaking Draco's hand enthusiastically.

"This is Miss Hermione Granger, legal assistant and head lawyer of Malfoy Enterprise," Draco introduced. The manager smiled and shook her hand politely.

"Would you care to order now or prefer to eat later?" The manager asked Draco who took the menu and scanned it for a while and then closed it again.

"I will take the usual," Draco said, handing the menu back to the manager.

"Unless your chef wants to offer me a new dish, I will be fine with that." Draco eyed Hermione and raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione just stared back.

"What do you want to eat, Granger?" Draco asked, not amused at how spaced-out Hermione could be.

"Oh, right. I'm having what he's having," Hermione told the manager who excused himself to get their orders.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hermione contemplated, not really wanting to ask Draco.

"Since you made that speech to my mother this morning, I think we need to straighten things out," Draco began in a very business-like manner. He leaned on his chair and rested his chin on his thumb.

"You see, my mother got creative. If, by the end of the day, you still have not changed your mind she will force us to live in an apartment and leave Sebastian with her until we have resolved our differences or unless one of us yields and allow the other to keep Sebastian instead of trying to live together as a…_family_," He visibly cringed at the word and Hermione winced a little, too. She nodded understanding what it meant. A truce must be made.

"_But we really need not have this conversation since we were acting like two mature people in the past weeks. If I did not talk to Narcissa this morning, this would not have happened,"_ Hermione groaned at how stupid she has been.

"I am just as thrilled as you are," Draco informed her. The meal arrived a few seconds later. They ate quietly, only speaking if necessary. Draco finished his meal. He looked up at Hermione to ask her something.

"Do you mind wiping that sauce off your face?" He scowled. It was very unforgivable to see him with such a barbaric looking person. Hermione looked up, blushed and started fumbling inside her bag to find a napkin. Draco grunted before taking his handkerchief inside his pocket. He was on the act of handing her his hankie when a bright flash startled the both of them.

Every single person in the fancy eating place was dumbstruck at the sudden swarm of photographers and reporters making their way toward the "couple".

Draco wiped the sauce from Hermione's cheek fast enough so nobody would see. He took her bag, grabbed her arm and ushered themselves away from the mob.

"Mr. Malfoy, is it true that you and Ms. Hermione Granger have a child?" One reporter managed to squeeze himself in front of Hermione and Draco. Hermione looked like she was ready to throw up. She never imagined her pregnancy to be this popular.

"We are in a hurry right now. Ms. Granger has to get back to work," Draco stated, moving his way through the pack of gossip reporters and photographers. Bright flashes of lights blinded them every few seconds. When they reached the threshold of the restaurant they breathed a sigh of relief and popped away from the mob.

"Think of what you will tell Mother when you get home," Draco commanded and stepped out of Hermione's office. She was too not herself to think about what had happened. When Janice entered with a stack of papers in her hand she put on her professional side and started working.

* * *

"Narcissa?" Hermione searched for Sebastian's grandmother the moment she arrived in the Manor. She found her sitting on the plush couch playing with Sebastian.

"Your mother is here, Sebastian. I think you have to go." Narcissa said, sadly.

"Uhm, no. I have decided to stay." Hermione said in a small voice.

"Brilliant!" Narcissa exclaimed, her features brightened, she smiled radiantly.

The next morning, Hermione was woken up by a tapping sound on her window. She allowed Pig to enter the room. He carried a roll of newspaper with a note,

_It is official then._

_-Ron_

Hermione's eyebrows met at the middle. What was Ron talking about now? She unrolled the newspaper to be greeted by a picture of Draco and her, Draco looking like he was being romantic trying to wipe something off her face.

**MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR NOT ELIGIBLE ANYMORE**

_Draco Black Malfoy, the most eligible bachelor in Wizarding England was found out to be tied with Malfoy Enterprise's legal assistant, Hermione Granger. Ms. Granger, 23, the most sought after lawyer in Wizarding London was confined in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries last month to deliver a healthy baby boy._

"_She was very surprised to see her son so blonde and fair skinned. She even accused me of having switched her baby with someone else's!" Louisse, a healer in St. Mungo's, said. It was reported then that Ronald Weasley, boyfriend of Hermione Granger for a year and a qualifier for the Chuddley Cannons, was supposed to be the father of the newborn. Mr. Weasley did not want to comment on this but it was evident enough that he felt betrayed. Moreover, it was also reported that a Malfoy carriage was seen in the vicinity of St. Mungo's the day Hermione Granger was discharged; only to heighten up the belief of many that Draco Malfoy was indeed responsible for the pregnancy._

_Yesterday afternoon at the Lounge Restaurant the couple was spotted to be enjoying their late lunch. It seemed like they were trying to conceal the whole ordeal but a reliable source told The Daily Prophet that a baby shower should be due soon. Sebastian Malfoy will be soon introduced in the Wizarding World as the heir of the largest Company in England._

"_Who is this reliable source? I can not believe this!"_ Hermione fumed, crumpling the newspaper in her hands. She opened Draco's door to ask him if he already knew.

"How did they get the information about Sebastian changing his last name?" Hermione almost shrieked when she saw Draco still lying in bed. His hands were under his head, he was staring at the white ceiling. He seemed not to hear her so Hermione pulled his bed covers to remove him from his bed but he just clutched the silk sheets himself.

"You told them, didn't you?!" Hermione accused.

"Why should I be surprised!? You were always the egotistical one! Of course you would want the whole world to know that the Malfoys have a new heir! You don't care if Sebastian's mother is a mudblood, of course that would only make you look better! I can see the headlines now, Malfoy elitist son a halfblood, true change in Wizarding World at hand. WOW! I can not believe you have thought about that in just a short time!" Malfoy did not move during her whole tirade which infuriated Hermione more. She threw the newspaper on his face but he caught it.

"Will you just shut up?! So what if I did? Will you be able to do anything? Get a broom and stuck it up your-" Draco stopped. He was looking passed Hermione, straight to the door. Hermione stiffened and turned to look behind her.

"Narcissa, I am sorry. We were just…" Hermione tried but Narcissa looked very furious so she trailed out in the middle.

"Hermione, Draco, I think you have to go pack your things."

* * *

Hermione exhaled loudly before turning the knob. She was half surprised that it was open. Half expecting that he would be scared now because of what he did; Hermione shook herself back into focus. She was talking about an arrogant, full of bullocks, snake! What more should she expect?

She entered the foyer of their apartment. She looked forward, to the living room, where she could hear voices. Hermione grunted and continued to walk. As she came nearer, she can now make out what she was hearing. It wasn't voices but muffled sounds of intimacy, the kind of sounds you hear when two persons are kissing. And right she was, when she entered the living room, the snake's tongue was down the actress' throat! She leaned on the wall and cleared her throat to make her presence known.

The snake raised a finger at her as if signaling, one moment. Hermione was indignant at what he did so she pushed herself away from the wall and walked towards the kissing 'couple'. Before Draco could have reacted he was pushed away by some invisible force from the girl she was kissing to the opposite end of the couch.

"Granger! What the hell did you just do?!" His anger was very evident. If he doesn't have that snake-like skin you would have seen a nerve thumping on his right temple.

"Oops! Sorry," And as casual as that she went to her room. It doesn't matter if she had made a fool out of Draco in front of that actress as long as she feels better by knowing she did so.

"Granger!" Draco called again, not really furious, just annoyed that his make-out session ended so abruptly. He has shoved the actress out of the small apartment and the only past time he has now is to get back at Granger. He was surprised that, when Hermione turned around, she looked very livid.

"Why did you do that?!" Hermione said at the top of her lungs as she took off her shoes with so much force that the thin strap snapped in two.

"Did what? Kissing? Well-" Draco was about to tell her really gross things but Hermione interrupted.

"Not _that_! With Doug!" She was throwing her hands around like a wild woman. Draco's mouth slowly formed a small O before he stalked toward the couch.

"Did you know that Doug Clark had seventeen girlfriends when he was in Durmstrang? Not including the seven girls he dated during his years as Beater and the other three he had after that." He crossed his feet on top of the coffee table. He stretched his arms along the back of the sofa, stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes to drift off to sleep.

A few seconds later he gasped for air because something hit him in the gut.

"Thank you for that personal background of Doug Clark but I don't really care about those. Did you not know that his Quidditch Shop has a very high potential of catering to World Wide fanatics? It's good business!" Hermione told him.

"And you're still not answering my question!"

"I do not have to have a reason to be less friendly to someone I do not like," Draco stated.

"Well, sure, no point arguing to that. But when you see potential business, you grab it! You kiss arse, Malfoy! Why didn't you do that earlier? Your father will be furious if he knew what you just did,"

"Stop it, Granger. Don't flatter yourself." Draco spat.

"Flatter myself? Of what?! What are you accusing me of this time?" Hermione's nose flared. She never flatters herself with anything! Draco Malfoy has said a lot of rubbish that she could at least relate to but not this time. She could not understand the person she's living with at that very moment.

"You're thinking that I did that because, due to some enormously mystical power which defies logic or reason, I have fallen in love with you and saw Doug looking at you as if you were prized meat so, in order to stop him from taking you away, I told him the things I have said. How thick could you get, Granger? I can not believe you would think like that!" Draco declared.

"Malfoy, I did not say anything remotely connected to what you just said! I am not delusional! I am not the person you think I am and all you said is bullocks! Even just by hearing you say that send chills down my spine! It made me squirm and want to puke everything I ate for the last decade!"

"Is that what you really think?" Draco wiggled his brows at her.

"Malfoy, get a life!" She went straight to her room and shut the door behind her.

"Oh, I have a life, Granger. You're the one who doesn't, which made me think. Do you want to have another Sebastian soon? I can spare some time for you, you know." He was speaking through her door but she can feel the smirk radiating from the other side. She could not fathom why but her face flushed and she felt her stomach flutter at what he said.

* * *

_The client was not as big as the Malfoys but big enough to be recognized by Draco. He was being all rude when he saw Hermione and Doug Clark having a dinner meeting in one of the fancy restaurants in London._

"_Hello there Granger, Doug," Draco acknowledged when he saw them. Doug was a very polite man. He stood up and shook Draco's hand._

"_Do you mind if I join you?" Draco asked, pulling a chair from one of the empty tables._

"_Yes, actually," Hermione smiled at him._

"_Doug?" Draco turned to the dark-haired business man who roughly reminded Draco of Harry Potter. But this Doug was bigger, once a beater for the Irish team, he now busies himself with a Quidditch supplies store and more._

"_No, not at all," Doug said which was a huge mistake. All through the meal Draco gave snide remarks about how poorly Doug's store performance has been for the past months and he would not dream of having to be connected with such a failure. Draco even hinted that Hermione was being kind to even consider his offer. That was when the stare-down happened. Doug looked at Hermione wit furiousness who gave him an apologetic look. Draco announced that he has an important meeting to go to and left Hermione to go patch things up with Doug._

* * *

Hermione had an opportunity to talk with Ron, Harry and Ginny after a long time. She invited them to have lunch with her at her favorite diner. It was good to know that her friends were just waiting for her to explain things.

"Hermione, I think my brother wants to tell you something," Ginny told her when their dessert arrived. Hermione looked at Ron expectantly. He looked like he was about to throw up. He was sweating like a horse.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked, politely.

"I love you, Hermione but…I…have a daughter," He finally said. Surprise crossed Hermione's features.

"What?" Hermione asked, dumbstruck.

"It seemed like what you were speculating about was true. Lavender gave birth a couple of months before you." Harry supplied. He looked apologetic.

"Well…congratulations, Ron." Ron looked horrified.

"Aren't you mad at me? I was the one responsible for your suffering with Malfoy and then I winded up having the same problem. How are we going to get married now?" Ron was straining himself. He looked like he was going to jump off a building the next moment. Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Ron, I do not think we ca push through with our original plans. Your daughter needs a father. You can not just leave Lavender with her now, can you?" Hermione reached for Ron's hand to calm him.

"She can have the child. All I want is you, Hermione. I will not be able to live a life where my children are not yours. You're the one for me, Hermione, you know that." He looked desperately at his sister and best friend for help. Hermione retrieved her hand from Ron's grasp, smiled at him but shook her head slowly.

"I don't think t will be best for us to do that now, Ron. I can not have Sebastian growing up with two fathers. It will confuse him. It is best for me to live a life alone rather than confuse my son. I am sorry, Ron,"

"No. You just like Malfoy now, right? Who are you kidding, Hermione? You can't believe that he will suddenly turn to you and say, 'I love you, Granger' just because you have a son. That only happens in movies! Wake up, Hermione. I am the only one for you and you know it!" Ron spat. Hermione was not big on tears but she felt her eyes sting with them.

"Ron, that's enough. You should go now." Harry told his friend. He took him by the arm to escort him out.

"No, Harry. You can't be on her side too! It's impossible! Hermione belongs to me!" Ron was hysterical.

"Ron! Stop it! Go home! I swear Mum is going to hear about this!" Ginny fumed. He had her wand pointed at his brother. Ron shoved Harry's hand away, fixed his jacket and stalked out the diner. The people inside the diner were all glaring at Hermione. The _Daily Prophet_ did not help much on her popularity. People kept sending her cursed letters, howlers and flames. Hermione could not take any of it anymore so she went out of the diner, leaving a few Galleons at the table.

"Hermione!" Harry called out to her. She figured Ginny would have apparated home to tell her Mum the news. As if the drama was not enough, rain poured down the streets of Wizarding London. Hermione stopped walking in the middle of a deserted street.

"I can not take this anymore, Harry!" Hermione shouted through the rain. She turned around to face Harry.

"It was not your fault, Hermione. None of this is your fault." Harry told her.

"It's just like when Rita Skeeter wrote that I was playing with you and Viktor during Fourth Year. People hate me, Harry. I tried my hardest to be accepted in this world but it seems like the harder I try, the farther away I am to my goal," Hermione's ringlets hung wet around her head. Her only expensive clothes were drenched with rain. She lowered her eyes onto the pavement.

"That's rubbish, Hermione. Everybody respects you," Harry said, holding her face in between his hands and raised it for her to look at him. Tears and rain splattered onto her face.

"Respect because I have worked ten times as hard as the halfbloods and purebloods around here," She turned her face away from Harry.

"Hermione, don't say that. Blood has no relation here anymore. You are a great witch and everyone can attest to that. Now, stop sulking and let's get you out of this wet clothes," Harry placed an arm around Hermione's shoulder and apparated away to Hermione's apartment.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger is not in there," Janice told Draco when he was about to enter Hermione's office.

"What do you mean?" Draco raised an eyebrow at Janice who blushed.

"She sent an owl saying that she will take the rest of the day off," She informed him.

"Did she say where she was going and why?" He asked.

"Uhm, she said she will be at home, if you want to-" Janice said, but Draco already apparated to their house before she could finish.

* * *

"Hahaha! Stop it, Harry! Get off me! I quit! Hahaha!" Draco heard from the doorway.

Draco cleared his throat when he saw Harry over Hermione only in his boxers. Hermione was wearing an oversized oxford shirt.

"What are you doing?" Draco drawled.

"We were playing," Hermione said. That was when Draco saw what was beneath Harry and Hermione. A set of circles with yellow, red, blue and green scattered unevenly.

"Oh," Draco said before clearing his throat again.

"You ditched work for this? I'm surprised," Draco declared.

Hermione scowled at him.

"I could use a free time, you know," Hermione told him. Standing up and crossing her arms across her chest. Their proximity was so close that Draco noticed the redness around her eyes.

"Well, you could have used your free time wisely. Why don't you collect some milk for Sebastian instead of playing this stupid game?" Draco said.

"Hey, Malfoy, you do not know what happened so shut up, okay?" Harry told Draco.

"I am not a cow, you know! I can't just milk myself whenever I want to!" Hermione exploded.

"And, if you must know, I had Quinsy take Sebastian here to be fed so I would not have to do what you just said!" Hermione said. Draco looked down at her blue shirt which was a little wet around her right breast. He felt a spasm around his stomach when his mind wondered around the possibility of her not having a bra under the shirt.

"What were you talking about earlier, Potter?" Harry shrugged. He has already put on all his clothes while the two were talking.

"I have to leave now, Hermione. I have an Auror meeting in an hour. You sure you're okay now?" Harry asked, not minding Draco's glare for not answering his question.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks, again, Harry. See you soon. Please tell Ginny and Molly that I am sorry and congratulations," Hermione waved goodbye before Harry closed the door behind him.

"Can't you put some decent clothes on?" Draco asked Hermione who was already turning away from him.

"I am going to get some sleep. See you tomorrow," Hermione said. She was about to get inside her room when Draco caught her arm and spun her around.

"What were you doing with Potter?" Draco asked.

"We were just playing around!" Hermione hissed at him trying to remove his grasp.

"Why are you wearing only that?"

"We were playing strip. Now, let go!"

"You fed Sebastian in front of _him_?!"

"What are you getting at?! He was watching T.V. when I fed Sebastian," Hermione told him. Draco looked relieved when she said that.

"_Now_ would be the best time to let go of me," Hermione told him. Hermione was awestruck when Draco's lips came crushing down on hers. He had his hand at the back of her head while an arm snaked around her waist to get her closer to him. Hermione placed her hands on his chest to push him but it was futile. Hermione did not have the strength or the will to stop him from kissing her. She even found herself wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing back. Draco removed his hand from her waist and head to support Hermione's body on his.

When Draco finally broke the kiss they were both dazed. Hermione's face instantly flushed and untangled herself from him. She ran towards her room and locked the door.

"Granger…Hermione! Open this door. I…I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me! Hermione!" Her heart fluttered inside her chest. The way he kissed her, the way he said her name. It was like a horrible nightmare which turned into a fairytale somewhere in the middle. Hermione inhaled and exhaled a couple of times before opening her door.

"Let's not talk about it, okay?" Hermione did not look at him. She stared down at his expensive Italian leather shoes. Hermione saw him stepping toward her so she stepped back. Every step he took toward her, she stepped back. She only noticed that he was inside her room when he closed the door behind him.

Hermione was surprised. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"I'm finishing what we've started," Draco said nonchalantly. He reached for her chin.

"Stop it! Don't make fun of me!" Hermione slapped his hand away.

"Do you think I like what I'm doing?" Draco asked her, his eyes filled with passion as he looked at her.

"You're the one who said that I was flattering myself and now you're doing this? Did you hit your head or something?" Hermione asked him. She sat at the edge of her bed. Hermione waited for him to say something. When he did not say anything she continued.

"Just go. I do not want to make the same mistake twice. Go now. Please." Hermione pleaded. She walked around him toward the door to open it for him. She looked away when he passed and closed the door immediately.

The moment Draco stepped out of her room. She changed her clothes to visit Sebastian. She requested Narcissa to give Sebastian to her for the rest of the day.

She made a trip to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor. Sebastian played with her bowl of ice cream. He laughed at the little sprinkles and made a on their table. She shot apologetic looks at the people around them. The old man was kind enough to give her more rainbow sprinkles for Sebastian to play with.

"You really are a little bugger, aren't you?" She sighed but smiled at her son.

"That's right! You're the reason why we acted that way. I only felt that because of you!" Hermione rubbed her nose against Sebastian's. Sebastian giggled and held her face.

"Do you want to stay with your father, Sebastian? I would really be happy if we could have our own house without your father." Hermione told her son who suddenly looked like he was going to cry. A few seconds later, he was crying his lungs out.

"Ssshh…Sebastian, its okay, Mommy would not do that. She loves you so much to do something so foolish." Hermione said, shaking Sebastian lightly to calm him down. She looked around at the people inside the ice cream parlor, mouthing apologies at the people who looked.

"Don't say something like that to him, especially if you can't do it," Draco drawled behind her. He took Sebastian from her and as if he had a special button for Sebastian to instantly stop crying.

"I…" Hermione wanted to say something but she could not put into words what she wants to say.

"Let's go somewhere Sebastian will enjoy," Draco offered his hand to her to help her stand. Hermione took it but Draco did not let go even after they stepped outside the parlor.

They walked through Diagon Alley like a family. They browsed at Quidditch shops, Flourish and Blotts and went to a candy shop near Knockturn Alley which creeped Hermione out.

People stared, shot looks of disparagement while some smiled exuberantly. Hermione could not understand the feeling. It was like riding a roller coaster and a Ferris wheel at the same time. It was like eating melted marshmallows washing it down with a gulp of ice cold lemonade. It was a mixture of warm fuzzy feelings with thrilling excitement. She did not know where it came from, or rather, did not want to admit.

"Hermione, what do you want to eat?" He said her name as if he was so used to saying it. Try as she might, Hermione could not suppress the delight she felt when she heard him say that. She smiled inwardly, looking down for him not to see.

"I think your mother has gone mad, Sebastian. She smiles without any reason!" Draco turned to his son, shaking his head mockingly. Sebastian looked at Hermione and giggled.

"Now, now, Sebastian, Malfoy men do not giggle. They smirk." Draco tutored, flashing his smirk to let Sebastian see.

"Stop that! Don't give him smirking lessons. He can giggle all he wants. Spare the smirk." Hermione argued.

"Fine, there will be plenty of time for that, right Sebastian?" He smirked again and Sebastian laughed.

"Now, what do you want to eat?" Draco said, turning to Hermione.

"Your usual, I think," Hermione told him. Another thing that made them look like a family, if she could have put her foot in her mouth at that moment, she would have. She does not need anymore reminding that what she wants was that. A family composed of the three of them.

After they ate, they went back to the Malfoy Manor to bring Sebastian back.

"Mother, we are home," Draco announced. Quinsy suddenly appeared in front of them, bowing before she told them the news.

"Master and Mistress went to France. Mistress told me to tell you that when they get back she would like to see something pleasant. You are allowed to live here while they are gone," Quinsy said and bowed again.

"Does she really have to do that?" Hermione asked in a low voice to Draco.

"We do not actually give specifications on what they should do to acknowledge our presence. They do what they want. That's what you wanted, right? It was difficult for them to accept such a thing did you not know? Dobby was a mistake you see, Father was extra harsh on him but the others serve because they like it." Draco explained. Hermione glowered at him for a while before convincing herself not to argue.

They went back to their room. Laid Sebastian in his crib and watched him sleep.

"Hermione," Draco started. Hermione's heart drummed like a high volume stereo. She concentrated on looking at the blonde hair of their son, trying to decipher what shade of blonde it is closest to.

"I love you," This broke all her concentration. She was not supposed to look at him but she did. Her eyes were wide, questioning. He searched his face for something. Humor? A smirk? A looming punch-line? There was none. So she resorted to the only coherent response that she could muster.

"Huh?"

"I love you,"

"_He said it again! What the bloody hell is going on with this guy?!"_ Her heart fluttered. She wanted to sing, do cart wheels, dance around, jump on the mattress until she felt tired but her logical side continued to play the game.

"Huh?"

Draco was evidently irritated by her. He held her face in both his hands to make her look at him eye to eye.

"I am in love with you, Hermione Granger! Why can you not grasp that!?" Draco told her in an infuriated voice.

"I…don't know…what to say," Hermione admitted. Her cheeks felt warm, like a comfortable heater radiated in his palms.

"An _I love you too_ would be a good one," Draco whispered. He was placing light kisses all over her face, her forehead, her nose, her cheek.

"Malfoy-"

"Draco," He corrected. Hermione groaned. She did not want to say his name. It felt like she was losing.

"_Losing? From what? What game are you into? Didn't you want this? There's no more guilt. Ron had his share. He now has a daughter of his own. He can start his own family. You, on the other hand, can live with Draco and Sebastian. That's what you wanted from the start, right? That was why you wanted to sleep with Ron when you discovered you were pregnant. Subconsciously, you were looking for him, this Draco Malfoy. Oh, Come on! Don't you get it! You loved him even before you knew that you love him! Are you not the brightest witch of all time? Do I have to kick you on the arse myself to let you remember?!"_ Hermione was arguing with herself. But what her subconscious thought was true. She _was_ trying to find Draco in Ron, which was utterly ridiculous. Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy are two different people. Opposites. Didn't she know that already?

"Draco, you are just feeling that because of him," Hermione gestured to Sebastian. She doesn't want to feel vulnerable again by falling in love with a person who might forget everything the next morning. She felt fragile to be going through that.

"Isn't he reason enough?" Draco asked.

"If not, then, what about wanting to see your face first thing in the morning and last thing at night? Or, wanting to have children with hazelnut brown eyes and blonde curls? I want to be there when you chew your lip because you are nervous in front of my acquaintances. I want to hear your arguments about all my ideas." Draco breathed. Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Draco placed a finger on her lips to prevent her from talking.

"I am not done yet. I hated it when you accommodated Doug like he was a very special person. You flirted with the git all evening! And he liked that! He even visited you the next morning but I told him you were dead tired from spending the night with me. (He smirked at that while Hermione glared at him.) It was a cover-up when I told you that you were flattering yourself back then. I wanted to contradict your subconscious effort of cornering me to spill my beans.

"I was furious when I saw you half-dressed with Potter. I knew you were desperate for company but I did not think you were _that_ desperate. And it pains me to think that Weasley had a claim to you and Sebastian before. He experienced the pleasure of being with you the whole time that I was wishing for you to go to me and demand for answers after that night.

"Were you not disturbed? Didn't you want answers? Did you really fall for the lies I told you then? I was constantly asking those questions. And I was delighted when you came to our firm. Mother cheated when he used Legilimency on me while I worked. She found out about you. That's why she's been trying to get you to live here. I have been looking for girls who could quench my thirst for you. Who would be able to make me forget about how you were so soft and fragile in my arms that night, of how you _made_ me feel from then to now.

"I am sorry about the past, Hermione. That is all that I can do with regards to that but I can make it up to you if you give me the chance." Draco finished. Hermione could not believe her ears. She did not want to believe what he said but she did.

"I am crazy for saying this," Hermione breathed, sighed and looked at him in the eyes.

"I love you too," Hermione declared. Draco flashed a brilliant smile at her. It was not a smirk; he was not trying to conceal his feelings, his delight. He was smiling as if he just caught the snitch, won the Triwizard cup and the house cup all at the same time. He kissed her then, the passionate kiss they shared earlier and it was to their convenience that Sebastian was asleep and the bed was just inches away.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I wanted to put a wedding proposal but though it was too cheesy. So, what do you think? I hope you weren't disappointed or anything. PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW. Thanks again for reading! You all are great people!


End file.
